


Darkrevoir's Dreamy Discourse

by HeroFizzer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fusion Pokemon, Other, frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: You have a dream that you end up on some island, alone with a Pokemon that looks as though it had been combined by a Gardevoir/Darkrai fusion. You try to fight it, but fighting and being caught by you aren't what it wants; it seeks you out, ready for a little nightmarish 'fun'.
Kudos: 1





	Darkrevoir's Dreamy Discourse

You came to this island in a dream. Or at least, you thought this was a dream. No matter how much you told yourself that, this whole thing looked more real than any dream you could experience.

You weren't sure what to expect from being here, but as you explored the island it was quite clear that you were brought here for a reason. What that was seemed questionable at best, but you continued to move past the trees until you found a clearing with a light blue glow coming from the center.

From there, you saw something sitting in the center, surrounded by dead trees. It was atop a stump in the middle of the forest's destruction, quietly meditating to itself. You stepped quietly into the clearing, gazing in awe and curiosity as to what was in the center. You were sure it was a Pokemon you had never laid eyes on before, and by all technicalities, you were right. But there was still a familiarity to the being.

Quietly approaching the Pokemon, you were in awe of what you saw. The creature in question resembled a Gardevoir unlike any other you saw before, with the green portions of its body a dark and ghastly shade that gave off the impression its life was drained from it. The dress it wore matched the tone, with the skirt reaching down to its thighs. There was a much more pointed style to its body, particularly in its large forearms and its long hair, which formed a ponytail. You also took note of the red points coming out of its chest, and were immediately reminded of the 'necklace' you had seen a Darkrai bearing. The wavy points coming from its thin biceps and the tips of its feet also reminded you of the dark ghost Pokemon...

As you wondered what sort of name you should give this new hybrid species – A Gardekrai or perhaps, a Darkrevoir, though you leaned on the latter – you failed to notice the twig that you stepped on top of, snapping it in half. You looked down to see your mistake, then looked up at the Pokemon, its eyes opening wide to reveal its emerald colored eyes. And in the blink of an eye, the hybrid creature was gone, and you were dismayed. You felt you were going to go on a long hunt for the being...

“Well, there you are.”

You gulped, hearing a soothing voice behind you, afraid to turn around. Yet you felt you had to comply with the stakes of horror scenarios, and spun slowly to see the Darkrevoir floating behind you, with its light blue aura still surrounding it. You tried to speak up, but your voice was muted; no sound came from your throat, as if your voice was taken away from you.

“Mmm, yes, you will do, my tasty little morsel,” said the Darkrevoir, running its pointed finger under your chin, “I had been in need of a small snack, and you were just what I was looking for.” You backed away from the Pokemon as it approached you, trying to stay out of reach of its limbs. You reached for a Pokeball, prepared to do battle with it. Before you threw it, the light blue aura surrounded it as well, flinging it far into the distance.

“No.” Darkrevoir said bluntly. Its brow furrowed as it approached you. “No battles. No catching. I only exist in dreams, my child. I have special needs, and you...are going to fulfill them.”

You tried to run, but once more the Darkrevoir used its aura to hold you in place. You panicked, struggling to break free, but there was no movement. You couldn't shake your arms or legs, and were left standing like a statue before the Pokemon. “Now, let us begin.” The hybrid creature waved its hand downward, forcing your pants to leave your legs. Your shirt was next to go, lifted over your head and leaving you fully in the buff. She smiled at you, running her hand under her chin as she took admiration of a certain body part, licking her lips as she gazed at it.

“It is certainly of...a lovely size,” Darkrevoir said in a mischievous tone, “I would never think that one such as yourself could hold such a package. But it shall be more than enough for my fulfillment.”

The Darkevoir brought your body up, causing it to float as your crotch was level with her face. She pecked at your pecker, which sprung to life almost instantly. You were amazed to see how big it grew after such a surprisingly gentle touch, with the veins throbbing hard. In fact, you were quite certain you weren't actually so huge in reality...

The nightmare Pokemon took hold of your cock, putting your tip up against her mouth. You remained frozen in place thanks to the aura, unable to back away from Darkrevoir as she started swallowing your rod inside her mouth. She purred, even as her voice was muffled, pushing deeper down your dick as she showed her talent in pleasuring you. You could see the member bulging against her throat, and yet still she showed no signs of strain. She had to be the most impressive creature you had ever laid eyes on if she could stretch her body out just to take your enormous boner.

Pulling the cock from her mouth, Darkrevoir left several strands of saliva on your crown, smiling even as she let her tongue hang out to keep them bridged for a time. “Did that feel wonderful, my dear?” asked the Pokemon. “You seemed to enjoy it. You may not show it, but I can tell you had some pleasure out of it. But let's get down to the matter proper.”

The Pokemon used her aura ability to force you down to the ground, with your cock aimed for the sky. Darkrevoir was quick to sit atop your boner, pushing down so that the crown pushed through her throat with ease. The creature exhaled as it pushed against her canal, licking her lips as she managed to fit your girth inside her body, even with the belly being stretched out by it.

“By Arceus, does it feel good...” Darkrevoir groaned, holding her grin throughout. “I could never ask for such a huge cock in my dreams. All that energy, I can feel it pulsing through you...” Indeed, the veins of your rod were beating against her tunnel, bumping away with every heartbeat. Your body remained stiff underneath her form, letting her sharp physique ride away at your member. The only sounds escaping your lips were groans of pleasure, as you really were taking enjoyment out of being used in such a lewd manner.

“Yes...yes, that's it. Let your cock fill me up with all of that spunk,” Darkrevoir growled, her demeanor turning animalistic. She cackled as she leaned over you, her dress now gone from her visage. You were able to see her nipples, which she hung over your face, ready to bury her against her chest. “Give me that seed. I live off of that nurturing taste...”

The scene was obscene enough, but you couldn't believe you were out in this spooky forest with this hybrid Pokemon, much less unable to work yourself free or call one of your monsters for help. And your veins were pressing harder, a sure sign that you were going to burst soon.

Darkrevoir bounced harder and harder atop your cock, dropping her ass down against your lap with impactful sounds. Her fluids were dripping down your dick, covering your lap as she grew sexually aggressive to your huge member. “Yes! I feel it! You're about to burst! Fuck me! Come now, child, fill me with that seed! I need it to nurture on! Fill me up! Now! NOW! HNNNNNNG!”

As you blast your load against Darkrevoir's cervix, you fill the canal up immensely, to the point the Pokemon's belly began to swell. It inflated like a balloon, with even yourself amazed at how much you had to give. Her eyes rolled back as she quivered atop you, letting her fluids gush from her snatch. She covered you in her fluids before your seed started to slowly ooze out, with the female creature letting out a satisfied sigh as she sat back.

“Yes...that shall keep me nourished for another month.” giggled the Darkrevoir. “You have some good energy, my dear. I hope to see you in your dreams soon enough.” Even as her aura let you go, you held a look of horror on your face. “Oh yes, you'll be on my rotation for a good while. But...you're so good in this state, I think I'll pay you a visit sooner than later. Sleep tight until then.”

Before you could say anything, you felt your vision fading away, growing distant from the inflated Darkrevoir. You saw yourself leaving the island, flying backwards over the ocean...

And then you woke up.


End file.
